


See you again

by thebatman06



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: Set after season 1 based off the events of manhunter.





	1. Chapter 1

The group sat in j'onn's living room laughing and playing around when the doorbell rung. Alex got up to answer it.   
"J'onn,come to door." Alex said. J'onn came out of the kitchen and came to the door. "Was any of it real?" James asked.   
The former colonel looked out of it. Disheveled,unshaven,dirty. Alex looked at her surrogate father who had tears in his eyes. He murmured yes. "You must have had a good laugh at the stupid human,who loved you and took care of you." He said bitterly.   
"I didn't know what would have happened."j'onn said."you could have had me killed,experimented on."   
James looked at j'onn in disbelief.   
"I would have never done that to you!" He screamed. "Did you know what it was like sitting there on my couch and watching that video?" J'onn held himself.   
"I felt like a damned fool,I told you I loved you." James continued. "I wanted to marry you,spend my life with you."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you,James."j'onn said wiping his tears. "That's why I wiped your memory."   
"But my memory is back,Martian."James said."every moment,every kiss."   
"Why are you here,harper?"Alex asked.   
"I'm sorry for what happened at the deo."James said. "I-you"james stuttered.   
"I want to forget the past,I came here because I still love you."   
"You do?"j'onn whispered.  
"Yes,the day before I went to the jewelry store." James said.   
He went in his pants pocket and pulled out a velvet box.   
"What's happening?" Jimmy asked.   
"Oh my god,James is proposing to j'onn."Kara said jumping up and down.  
"What?"Winn said. "I thought you guys knew they were together." Kal said.   
"It explains his behavior at the deo." Kara said mostly to herself.   
"James,what are you doing?"j'onn asked.   
"I'm asking you to be my husband,to make me the happiest man in the universe." James explains.   
"My answer is yes." J'onn said.  
James slipped the ring onto j'onn's finger.  
"I missed you,so much."j'onn said pulling James in for a kiss by his jacket.  
"I missed you too,babe."James took j'onn's hand and kissed the back of it.   
"So,can I come in?" James asked. "Yes you may."j'onn said pulling James inside.   
James let go of j'onn and watched him walk in to the kitchen wile he sat down at the table with Kara and Jimmy.   
"Congratulations,colonel."Kara said.   
"Thank you,supergirl."he answered.   
"You can call me Kara,you earned it." She said. "You and my boyfriend have the same name,that's funny."   
"Everyone calls me jimmy." He brought up. "One big happy family."James declared.   
"Dinner is ready."j'onn said."wait is that the pizza we had at the barbecue last summer?" Kara asked.   
"Who do you think taught Alex how to make it?"j'onn asked.   
"Well let me at it."Kara said. "I hope you save some."Winn said. "We made two more."Alex said.  
Alex set the pizza on the table. "J'onn,Alex."kal said standing up."you have done enough,I'll get the others."  
"Thank you."Alex said.   
"This is our family."James said." "Do you like it?" J'onn asked him."I love it"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a windy day at Eliza's house,in j'onn's eyes it was the perfect day for a wedding. When he flashed those big brown eyes at James at week ago it was hard to say no. J'onn had no problems convincing hank's friends to stand up for him at the wedding. They all were happy to. J'onn walked out of the bathroom and alex was sitting on the couch. " you know before we saved dad,I always thought you would have walked me down the aisle." J'onn laughed. "But now I'm walking you down the aisle." Alex said walking up to j'onn and holding his hands.  
"You know I never thought I would love again after losing my family."j'onn said. "But then I meet this wonderful man and he changes my whole world." "After what he and Lucy did I had a hard time trusting him." Alex told him. "But,he has brought so much love and light into your life." J'onn smiled at that.   
"He has my eternal gratitude for that." Alex said. "So j'onn,you ready?" She asked him. *****************************  
The front door opened,Alex and j'onn walking out of the house and down the aisle. Etta James' at last playing on the ihome. J'onn looked up and seen a smiling James looking at him.   
James opted for a cream colored tux.   
But his groom wore a skintight black bodysuit,with a white lace hooded cape.  
J'onn made it to the altar and James took off his hood. "Ladies and Gentlemen."The priestess began. "We are gathered here today to join these two men in the eternal bond of courtship." James took j'onn's hands in his. "The grooms have prepared their vows and wish to recite them." She ended. James cleared his throat. "We known each other for years,but I just gotten to know you this past year."   
J'onn looked pained. "But it has meant more to me now then it has for all the years I knew hank." James declared.   
"I Love You,J'onn J'onnz." "I love the man I knew for these past 10 years and I love the man I've gotten to know this past year." J'onn closed his eyes willing the tears to leave him and the opened them once more.   
"I met you that night 10 years ago and had no idea what to expect." J'onn began. " i didn't tell you at the time back then,but by years end I had terribly,wholeheartedly,ridiculously fallen in love with you."   
"I regret lying to you,but I don't regret falling in love with you." J'onn ended.   
"What more is there to say after that?" The priestess said. "By the power vested in me,by the town of midvale, I pronounce you spouses for life."   
Kara and Alex cheered for j'onn while he was dipped by James and kissed the way he was when they went on their first date.   
"You didn't wait for her to say you may kiss the groom." J'onn said breathlessly.   
"I couldn't help myself,I haven't touched you in a long time." James answered.   
"I'm yours forever,James."j'onn declared.   
"Yes,you are j'onn."James reassured him. "Yes you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to their early days.

2006  
"Hank."James said. J'onn blacked out for a minute. He forgot for a second that he was living as that godawful human. But James was pure and loving,his soul was the most beautiful thing j'onn had ever felt and seen.  
The past year they lived together had been enjoyable.  
J'onn fell hard for James.  
He didn't know if the human felt the same or not. But he hoped the man did.  
"Yes jim,I'm sorry." J'onn said. "Hank,what's wrong?"James Asked.  
"Just thinking about my family." Hank explained. "Baby,I told you."James said laying back on the couch bringing j'onn with them. "You don't have to carry that on your own." J'onn smiled. "I'll carry that burden for you."James said softly.  
"James,your better then I deserve." J'onn revealed. "I'm afraid your stuck with me,mr.henshaw." James said.  
"That makes me happy,mr.henshaw."j'onn slipped up.  
James laid there smiling at j'onn's slip up.  
One day James would make a honest man out of j'onn,but what they had is good for now. James saw J'onn with the Danvers girls and wondered what he'd be like as a father. It gave him something to hold on to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before Christmas,the deo throws a Christmas party.

J'onn looked at Kara and winn flittering about and smiled.   
"Thank you for doing this." Alex said coming to stand beside j'onn. "Their all enjoying themselves." J'onn said. "That's all that matters." They looked over and seen James and Maggie giggling to themselves. "Did you see that?"J'onn asked. "They looked over here."   
"J'onn your being paranoid."Alex replied.  
"So they aren't talking about us right now?" J'onn questioned.   
"What could your husband and my girlfriend possibly be talking about?" Alex asked him. J'onn sat his egg nog down and walked over toward james and Maggie. "What's so funny?"j'onn asked.   
"Nothing,just comparing notes." Maggie said. "What kind of notes?" Alex asked.   
"Your right,they both do it." Maggie said to James.   
"We both do what?"j'onn asked her.   
"When your both confused you do this cute little scowl."James answered.   
"I do not." They said in unison.   
"Aww!!"James said. "It's ok we love your faces."   
"I love the stationary, Mr. and Mr. Jones." Alex mentioned. "So James,you decided to take john's last name."   
"I know it's a little ridiculous,because our initials are both jj." James said.   
"But at the time it was what felt right."   
"I wouldn't change it for the world."j'onn said grinning.   
Winn and mon el came over at that point.   
Winn grinning from ear to ear.   
"Nice costume." James said.   
"Winn made it for me,don't I look good?"mon said.   
"It was nothing,mon seemed to really want to stick with red and black so that's what I gave him." Winn said. "He also insisted that it be form fitting."   
"Winn,my heart belongs to you." Mon promised.   
"I love the costume,even if I don't understand this Christmas stuff."  
"How cute,their first Christmas together." James said smiling at winn and mon.   
Maggie got up and went over to Kara,Jimmy,and Kal.   
"So,will Jimmy and Maggie be joining you guys for Christmas?" James asked.  
"Mom keeps insisting that we bring them so yup they will." Alex said.  
"What about you two?"   
James smiled. "My mother is coming back in town and that will be fun."   
"I actually love your mother."j'onn said.  
"I love this time of year."   
"I know you do."James said squeezing his husband's hand. "She loves you too."  
"That sounds like fun." Alex said.  
"On you have no idea." James said.   
Kal walked over. "You all should come down to Kansas."   
"We should huh?" J'onn asked him.  
"There is plenty of room,just saying." Kal said.   
"We'll get back to you,on that."James said.   
"Isn't this a great party?" Jimmy asked.   
"Yeah,it is."j'onn said looking around him.  
"It's really great."


End file.
